One less spring to love
by SpringtimeLover27
Summary: When Iris Falls off a cliff, she lands in a meadow and finds out she is the spring spirit! A few hundred yeasr later, She and Jack Fall in love... but will a new girl take Jack away! Give it a chance :) please R


**So yeah, I sorta Came up with this... as soon as the movie came out**

**Any ways REVIEW PLEASE... OR DIE!**

**Here is a virtual cookie! LOL :D**

I rose up from place I had fallen to… a meadow? That's suspicious. But how could it not, this is where I landed… where I stood… where I died. I seemed to suck up the rays of the moon, the moon giving me a vibrant glow as I stood leaning my full eye-contact on the moon. It seemed to whisper words and phrases many to whom I couldn't read, but some caught my my dislike, I heard many such as **immortal** or **spirit** many I heard simply said **spring**. Hearing them gave me a crazy feeling, making me wonder with wide eyes, trying to seek out the mystery with one small look. But in my mind I knew that was not possible, I try to figure out what these words mean. _Immortal, so I'm immortal _I think as I fumble with results of clues or conclusions to the other words. It's not as easy as it looks, thinking about something you don't know. I'm caught off guard by my reflection in a small lake next to me, honey colored hair? "The color of sunshine" It said, it had a male voice with a dark sound to it, and I turned around to have my mouth covered with a hand, a dark hand. "And I hate sunshine" he said tightening his grip. The only thing I could think of while I panicked was to bite hard with my teeth, his grip loosened I ran out of his grip jumping into the sky, Wait_ I'm flying _I think only to look down and see I'm pretty high up, I panic. As I start to fall, I felt cool but warm strong arms circle around me. Whoever it was I didn't care at the moment, I naturally buried my face into a teenage boys shoulder and naturally blacked out.

I slowly woke up, only to find I don't know where I was, and to make it worse I had people looking at me. "Well if it isn't little miss spring" said I a jolly lad with a laugh "I'm north but in your world I'm known as Santa Clause" he said happily sticking out his hand gesturing for me to shake it. I chuckled "Ok, North nice to meet you my name is Iris Azalea" I say politely as I shake his hand, both of us laughing. I quickly got up and was greeted by elves, I picked one up then put it down _cute_ I thought. I was disrupted from my thoughts when a six-foot bunny walked in the door only to see I was up and walking, I made the first sound "So mortals were right, you are tall" I joked and smirked. In result he smiled and waved his hand "Ah…. You're becoming quite a joker aren't you, anyways I'm Bunnymund" he says with a thick Australian accent. I nodded, then a boyish scream was heard in the building followed by a young teenage boy who in my description was quite handsome with snow white hair with a pair of snowflake colored eyes to match, he wore a blue hoodie with snowflakes and brown pants to go with the sweater all covered in frost. When I looked at his feet an eyebrow rose, He was barefoot? But who could blame him, so was I! I chuckled as he raced through the air on his staff of magic, landing on the ground beside North. A few seconds later, a girl covered in feathers that I recognized as the tooth fairy came in mid-sentence "Jack Frost let me see those tee-, oh I didn't know we would have a visitor" she said a little irritated- but that was 200 years ago now I know I'm a guardian to protect children in need even if they don't believe

I stick my tongue out in concentration, weaving the flimsy sticks of jasmine, wrapping each in a braid then weaving each into the real part of craftsmanship. "There" I say when I finish, I grin in glory, I've never made one so perfect. My curls bounce as I get up off the grass, dusting off my long, blowy, silky golden dress. I look at the sky, it's clear, no clouds whatsoever. I lay down in the sun's rays and chuckle as I put on my jasmine crown. Even without noticing I feel _his_ presence, "come to ruin my fun" I say with a stony glare towards him _Jack Frost_. It suddenly gets cold and starts to snow, "Maybe, maybe not" Jack says with innocence. I stand not wanting to get my dress wet; I roll my eyes as we smile. You see me and Jack got over that rival between us a while ago. Never to return again, I and Jack are actually in a relationship. I get in close prepared to kiss him when I yell in his ear "GET RID OF THE SNOW" I smirk as I lean back. He leans back and mutters something like _you didn't have to yell;_ I roll my eyes as it starts to clear up. The sun comes out and I laugh loudly flying to a spot on the grass, jack following he lays down putting his head in my lap. I laugh softly as he basically begs for a kiss; I lean down to give him a kiss. When a teenage voice yells "Jack Frost, you're real" She says she starts ranting about how she is his future girlfriend and stuff like that. Then she gives me a glance seeing his hand holding mine, she glares. I frown "too weak I see" she said humorously. I look up at her and look at jack; we have a silent conversation _be nice_. Is all he said? I rolled my eyes and stood, giving her a slight wave "hi I'm Iris Azalea" I say sweetly she sighs "I'm Brittany stone" she says I smile but I look at the sun, it's going down "jack, are you ready to go, the sun is going down" I say sadly..

_What they don't know is that Brittany jumped into Irises suitcase so she would be taken to the North Pole!_

At North's place

I go to the room that is mine as jack saunters behind me. I get my first suitcase a place it on my green bed "I'll help you unpack" Jack say's sweetly I look at him "you don't have to" I say with the same tone. "I want to" he says as he grabs my hands over the bed, I nod "ok" I whisper as we lean in close capturing his lips in mine as me move in sync. "Hey guys" we turn around and what I saw was not a dream. I looked at Jack with pleading eyes, "w-what are you doing here?" He says. She laughs and gets close, a little too close for my liking. I frown as she drags him out the door for a tour. I sit on my bed _I guess you're not helping me unpack_ I think, I take all my clothes looking at a certain dress. I got it from my mortal friend because I go to a regular school, I put in my closet. I take out the rest of my clothes, putting them in drawers and my closet; I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water waiting for it to become warm. Once it does get warm, I throw off my clothes and step inside, letting the warm water wash my worries away.

After my shower, I get dressed in skinny jeans and a dress tank. Drying my hair just in time for dinner, I run down the stairs, dodging yetis and flying disks while I do when a yeti steps on my foot. I wince as I walk on. When I got to the dining room, everyone was already there, I sigh as I walk to my seat, looking down at my food. I pick at it hoping people don't wonder, "Iris darling, is everything alright you're not eating your food?" Tooth asked I looked up "Yep, actually I have to do something" I say as I get up leaving the table early wasn't like me. Someone would eventually notice, I walk up the stairs to my room sliding under the covers. As I fall into a deep sleep a dream pops into mind.

I wake up ready to raise the sun when I realize my bedroom door is open. I kick my legs over the side of the bed frowning, I mean I don't care if people accidently open my door but I like my privacy. I put on my purple dress that goes to my knees and go down stairs to eat cereal when I hear my name I look up at the amazing Jack Frost. I laugh softly as I put my dish in the dishwasher, and start to walk out the door being followed by my bf. I roll my eyes, right as Brittney entered, and I quickly left to the warren. Hearing the faint voice of my boyfriend calling my name, I met bunnymund at the warren helping him paint Easter eggs and laughing. I said my goodbyes as I went to the park of a warm area, as I break down in tears. Sobbing as I hit the soft grass, making a dead imprint when I am interrupted by the sweetest voice I have ever heard. I look back to see a little girl, "oh, yes I am why are you here" I say tickling the girls stomach. She laughs and says she has to go, I sigh and wave as her body grows tinier as she walks away. I fly back to the North Pole; I walk in and close the door, walking to the kitchen only to be greeted by Brittany. She shoves me, my eyes grow wide as I get her message, and I quickly run up the stairs. Only to be stopped by Jack, before he can say anything I run past him. Tears threaten to spill when I get to my room I shut the door and lock it; I stand against the door and slowly slide down in a sitting position on the floor. I put my head in my lap as I drift off into slumber.

I will update soon REVIEW LOL

- Lauren!


End file.
